concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional lands
Fictional Lands Africa Cities and Towns : Dunia Town - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, p. 166 : New Mombasa - HALO3: ODST game Countries : Republic of Dongo - Dambisa Moyo's nonfiction book Dead Aid : Dunia (East African Caliphate), a.k.a. Daru-i-riszwan or (Abode of Grace) - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State : Midafrica - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Naraka - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, pp. 38, 105 : New Angola - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Earthworks : PanAfrica - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Ruratania (sub-Saharan Africa) - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Shurga - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, pp. 30, 38 : Trognika - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, p. 105 : Waterberg State - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Zamunda - Coming to America 1988 film : Zembla - The Wild Geese 1978 film North America Cities and Towns :Agrestic (California) - Weeds television series :Avonlea (Prince Edward Island) - Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables :Cascadiopolis - Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis :Cutter (Washington, near Spokane) - Chris Crutcher's young adult novel Whale Talk :Goblu (Michigan) - copyright trap : Great New York - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress :Guadalatucky - Inside Probing, Part 1 episode of My Name is Earl, April 30, 2009 :Killeville (Virginia) - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic :Lumberton (Northwest) - Blue Velvet 1986 film :Lynx River - CBC television series North of 60 :Mahogonny - Kurt Weill and Bertolt Brecht's opera "Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny" (Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny) :Mandrake Falls (New Hampshire) - Mr. Deeds 2002 film :New St. Louis - John Scalzi's "Utere Nihil Non Extra Quititationem Suis," in his own edited short story collection Metatropolis :Pawnee (Indiana) - Parks and Recreation television series :New Woodstock - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia :Ouranos (Idaho) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 :Peyton Place (New Hampshire) - Grace Metalious' 1956 novel Peyton Place and Peyton Place 1957 film :Pleasantville - Christopher Heath Wellman's nonfiction A Theory of Succession, p. 11 :Pluto (North Dakota) - Louise Erdich's novel A Plague of Doves :Quivira and Cíbola (Seven cities of gold) :Phoenecia - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia :Sacremende - "Hand to God" episode of televvision series Arrested Development, March 6, 2005 :Seever City (Iowa) - Premier episode of Warehouse 13, Syfy Channel, July 9, 2009 :Slippage City - "Slippage City," a short story in Fred Hoyle's collection Element 79 : '' Sunnydale'' (California) - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'television series :''Vineland (California) - Thomas Pynchon's novel '''Vineland :Wormwood (Nevada) - David Oppegaard's novel Wormwood, Nevada Counties and Parishes : Yoknapatawpha County - William Faulkner's novels and short stories States : Green Idaho (northern half of Idaho after its partition) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Heavensylvania - "4th of July Under Attack" episode of Colbert Report, June 30, 2009. : United Rockies Emirates - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3. March 3, 2008. Countries : Atlantic Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Blueland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Central - "Inside Probe" episodes of NBC television series My Name is Earl : Cilenia - Karl Schroeder's "To Hie From Far Cilenia,'' in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis'' : Drogeo - The Zeno Narrative : Ecotopia - Ernest Callenbach's novel Ecotopia: The Notebooks and Reports of William Weston and Ecotopia Emerging : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Engroeneland (probably Greenland) - The Zeno Narrative : Estotiland - The Zeno Narrative : Federated States of the Western Hemisphere - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Frisland - The Zeno Narrative : Gath - NBC television series Kings : Gilboa - NBC television series Kings : Holy Britannian Empire (神聖ブリタニア帝国, Shinsei Buritania Teikoku) - '''Code Geass' anime universe'' : Joehio - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : Icaria - The Zeno Narrative : Janitoria - Scrubs You Tube : Norrestand - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : North Amerian Directorate - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Oceania - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Orangeland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Noram - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Northwest Union - Robert A. Heinlein's Beyond This Horizon : Petora - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : Real America - John Barnes' novel Candle : Republic of Gilead - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale : Salmon Nation - Ecotrust NGO conception of the Pacific Northwest : Technate of North America - Mack Reynolds' novel The Cosmic Eye : Western Hemisphere Union - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United Republic of America - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe Islands : Buss Island : New South Greenland : Utopia - Sir Thomas More's novel Utopia South America and Caribbean Cities and Towns : Boraqua (Venezuela) - "Sister City," episode of Parks and Recreation October 15, 2009 Countries : Bananarama (renamed Isla Island) - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Bolivarian Federation - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 59 : Brazilian Union - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Brazil - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Isla Island - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Mayapan - Adrienne V. Parks' novel Acts of God : Multinational Territory of Germany (former Brazilian states of Pernambuco and Rio Grande do Norte) - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth : Poyais - George HacGregor's land fraud scheme : San Marcos - Bananas 1971 Woody Allen film : San Theodoros - Hergé's cartoon Tintin and the Picaros : Sudam - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Tecala - Taylor Holden's novel Proof of Life East Asia, Southeast Asia and Australasia Cities and Towns : Kenching - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blanket : Shambala - Thomas Pynchon's novel Against the Day : Shirozuka (Honshu, Japan) - James Morrow's novel Shambling Towards Hiroshima Countries : Agartha - Buddhist legend : Arcadia - Cobra Gold 2009 joint Thai-American military exercise : Australia-Zealand - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Australasian Republic - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Tunnel in the Sky : Basicland - Basically, It's Over hypothetical island in an economic essay : Republic of Britannula - Anthony Trollope's novel The Fixed Period : Chinese Federation (中華連邦, Chūka Renpō) - Code Geass anime universe : Dahanga - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blankets : Democratic Republic of China - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Eastasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Erewhon (presumably New Zealand) - Samuel Butler's novels Erewhon and Erewhon Revisited : Kingdon of Agharti (religious, subterranean realm of the King of the World) - Ferdinand Ossendowski's Beasts, Men and Gods non-fiction book citation : Grand Society of China - Poul Anderson's short story "A Man to My Wounding," in his collection The Horn of Time : Great Asia - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Great China - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Great China - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Pacific Community - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : People's Republic of North China - Scott Mackay's novel Omega Sol : Republic of Shanghai - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3. March 3, 2008. : Republic of Wine - Mo Yan's novel Republic of Wine : Sarkhan - Eugene Burdick and William Lederer's novel The Ugly American : The Yellow Empire - Les Aventures de Blake et Mortimer Belgian comic books South Asia Countries : Beneghal - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Raspur - What's Up, Tiger Lily? 1966 Woody Allen film Pacific Countries : Maurai Federation - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time Europe Provinces, Cities, Towns and Counties : Angleton (town) - The Newcomers, a BBC television soap opera, October 5, 1965-November 28, 1969 : Chemistry City # 4 - Karin Boye's novel Kalocain : Everytown - Things to Come 1936 film : Peaceways (company village in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pebble-on-Sea (seaside town in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Strelsau - capital of Ruritania in Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Yarylyuk - Anthony Burgess' novel Tremor of Intent Islands : Avalon (island) - Celtic mythology The Mabinogion : Pescespada Island - The Life Aquatic 2004 film Countries : Bacteria - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Balta - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think. pp. 188, 214 : Borduria - Hergé's Tintin and the Picaros : Castalia - Hermann Hesse's novel Magister Ludi: The Glass Bead Game : Duchy of Grand Fenwick - The Mouse that Roared 1959 film : Eurasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Euro Universe - Code Geass anime universe : European Alliance - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : Eurore Division - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Bow Down to Nul : Franconia - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Freedonia - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Gazira-ul-Ragul (renamed and Islamized Isle of Man) - Anthony Burgess' essay/dystopian novella 1985, p. 243 : Greatbrit Division - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Bow Down to Nul : Greater Soviet Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Luniland - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Lugubria - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Luvania - trick question in One.Tel. 2004 public opinion survey : Macedonion Free State - Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Meccania - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Mitteleuropa - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Osterlich - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Ruritania - Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Schlaraffia - myth described in John Waller's nonfiction The Dancing Plague, p. 31 : Slaka - Malcolm Bradbury's sendup Why Come to Slaka?: The Official Guide to an Imaginary, Mysteriously Mobile Piece of Europe : Sovunion - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : States of Europe - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Sylvania - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Tomainia - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : United Europe - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living : United Free Europe Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Universal State - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Worldstate - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Zembla - Vladimir Nabakov's novel (or collection of cantos) Pale Fire Middle East and Central Asia Countries : Area 18, controlled by the Holy Britannian Empire (神聖ブリタニア帝国, Shinsei Buritania Teikoku), - '''Code Geass' anime universe'' : Domination of Baikal - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Federation of Imamates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : Kazanistan - John Rawls' nonfiction The Law of Peoples, pp. 75-78 : Tebarou - Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State : Turaqistan - War, Inc. 2008 film : TransArabian Caliphates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : TransIslamia - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Ugigistan - War, Inc. 2008 film Islands :Iscariot - Thomas De Quincey's Golden Legend Uncertain Regional Location Cities : Eastham City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Egremont City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Fairfield City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Paradise City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Ribble City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Urbania, Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press Countries : Commonwealth of Republica - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Crim Tartary - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Herland - Charlotte Perkins Gilman’s feminist utopian novel Herland : Glennbeckistan - Letter to the Editor from WV U.S. Senator Robert Byrd : Kirkesner - U.S. military medical training at Quantico, VA (source: Kyndra Miller Rotunda's memoir Honor Bound, pp. 14, 17, 21) : Linaria - Asuka Izumi’s manga The Lizard Prince : Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Outer Zone, a.k.a. OZ - Tin Man 2007 min-series : Paflagonia - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Renewistan - Stewart Brand's nonfiction Whole Earth Discipline: An Ecopragmatist's Manifesto : New Vatopia - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 Islands : Dr. Evil's Private Volcano Island - Austin Powers: the Spy Who Shagged Me 1999 film : Island of Misfit Toys - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 animated television feature : Scotia Moria - Frank Careless' The Floating Island Continents : Atlantis : Hyperborea : Karain - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia :: Islandia (country in the continent of Karain) - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia : Lemuria : Mu : Thule Elsewhere Countries * Old Crotheria - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Old Talwmbil - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Or - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" Links * Lists of Places